Aishteru Bedwetter Momo
by Lady Misao
Summary: Even with Hinamori's coma, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are connected. HitsuHina ONESHOT FLUFF


A/N: My first real put-my-brain-into fanfiction in almost 3 ½ years. So have mercy xD, review, but have mercy! Forgive the bad start of the story, I'm so nervous XD

**Spoilers for Manga chapters. Hitsugaya x Hinamori FLUFF**

**Gomen Nasai- Very sorry**

**Kun- respective add-on**

Aishiteru **- I love you**

**Taichou- Captain**

**Shinigami- Death God**

Hitsugaya wasn't sure why he had to check on Hinamori every five minutes every day every week, but he knew he had to. He had to be the first to be there when she woke up, the first to comfort her.

So when the captains' meeting took longer then expected, Matsumoto wasn't surprised when she came into an empty office full of paperwork. He had already left and was heading towards her room.

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the lights in the small room were dimmed. Hitsugaya wasn't quite sure why that was, but he slid the door open nonchalantly and walked in. Who cared about things like that?

"Hina…mori…" Hitsugaya muttered carelessly as he walked up to her bedside. He didn't know why he always had to say her name when he came in. Maybe he just liked the sound of it…maybe he hoped it was a secret word that would finally wake up Hinamori…either way, he always said it.

Making his way across the room he sat down on the chair next to her bed and stared at her…thoughts of all that had happened came back as it always did.

_When she wakes up…who will she think of first? Me…or Aizen?_

Truth be told he often wondered what her first words when she woke up would be.

For some odd reason today, his hand made his way into her small petite right one as he sat there, waiting patiently.

He didn't know what to say today…so he just told her everything he thought. Everything he felt. Because he knew she could hear him. So he said all he thought he could say…just once.

XXXXX

Hinamori stared at her hands as they tightly clutched the soaked bed sheets she was covered with. They were so warm and she felt so nervous. She clutched her hands then released…and did it again.

She wasn't sure when she had woken up, but she knew she was alone.

No Aizen…

No Hitsugaya…

No one was there.

Had they all forgotten about her?

Hinamori felt tears trickle down her face and she reached up quickly with her left hand to brush them away.

_Stop being so selfish Hinamori Momo _she warned herself. _This is your fault, not theirs for being so naïve._

"Ah, you're still awake. That's good." Someone broke her from her thoughts.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as she turned to the source. There was Hitsugaya, an annoyed expression on the chibi's face. He was holding something, she wasn't sure what.

"You're feeling better?" Hitsugaya asked, still not moving towards her from the door frame.

_No I'm not…_ Hinamori realized as she felt tears already starting to form again. "…where is captain Aizen?'

Hitsugaya's face dropped as he heard her ask. Suddenly she felt very guilty. He was the one who had protected her…not Aizen. Why the heck should she care for that **traitor **now? But still, she didn't say anything to take back her words, just stared down at her hand again.

"He's gone…with Ichimaru Gin…" Hitsugaya answered her anyways, despite how he felt. "They betrayed the Shinigami and now they're gone."

"Oh…" was all she could say. She didn't even avert her eyes back up. After all, the words came as no surprise to her and yet…shocked her all at once.

"I knew you weren't the weak type. I knew you'd wake up, Hinamori."

Hinamori felt a small smile at the edge of her lips for the rare compliment, even if it was in his own way. But still, tears fell down her face and onto her lap.

She didn't even realize that he had already walked to her side and was standing over her.

"Stop crying." He ordered, though you could hear a tad of concern. He placed the tray of food he had been carrying in front of her. "Eat. You've got to be hungry."

"T-thank you." Hinamori said, but she didn't stop crying and she could feel the tray shaking under her body. She didn't even feel like raising her hand.

"Hinamori…"

"Gomen nasai, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said, reaching up to wipe her tears away again. "I just can't stop thinking of him, and how stupid I was. I try so hard to forget what he did…but I can't…"

_I really want to thank you for protecting me, Hitsugaya-kun. For protecting me, for **dying** for me._

She heard him sigh heavily.

But she didn't notice that he was leaving till she heard his voice from the doorway. She looked up to see him looking at her, his green eyes practically cutting through her.

"Hinamori! I can't make you stop thinking of Aizen, and I can't make you wake up, even though I know you're not the weak type. And I'm not going to be able to stay here forever, either…"

Hinamori kept her eyes locked on him. She couldn't look away this time.

"…but I don't want to leave without telling you either…" He turned back towards the door and started to leave.

The next few words she wasn't sure she heard correctly, but there they were, and he had said them.

"Aishiteru, Bedwetter Momo."

XXXX

Hitsugaya woke up, surprised. When had he fallen asleep? Maybe that captain's meeting was a little more boring and the load of paperwork he had to do wiped him out more then he thought…

Yawning, Hitsugaya decided it was probably time to leave Hinamori. He looked over to her one last time before he would leave.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya's heart jumped into his throat. Her right hand, the hand that had been so loosely lying in his when he first came in, was clutched tightly around his, and he could see her brow twitching in a tight effort.

_She's waking up…_

He realized eagerly.

_I have to get Uohana…and Matsumoto…and …_

Leaving his mind to roam on its own on about who he had to get before she woke up, he quickly ran out of the room, trying to hurry before she opened her eyes. For some reason…he didn't want to be alone when she woke up.

He'd probably fail her again.

XXXX

_Did he say what I think he said?_

Hinamori wondered dumbly as she pushed the tray aside.

_He said he couldn't stay here forever…it's because all I ever think about is Aizen this, Aizen that, and I can't stop thinking about how he betrayed me…_

She felt the spot where Aizen had stabbed her. She winced. She could feel a scar there…a constant reminder.

_But I almost never think about Hitsugaya-kun at all. How he warned me about Aizen's safety, how he didn't fight back when I accused him of murder, how he almost died just to protect me…_

Hinamori pulled her legs up to her chin and stared down at her right hand. It no longer felt warm, so she pulled it up too and covered her face in thought.

_We've been friends forever…but I don't remember him once telling me Aishiteru…_

A sudden wave of delusion started to strain her senses. Her head was hurting. Why? Why was it hurting? She felt like her heart was stopping.

_No…no, I don't want to die without telling him thank you! All I've ever wanted to do since I've been in this room was tell him thank you…_

Quickly, Hinamori pulled herself over the bed and started to run as fast as she could towards the door where Hitsugaya had left.

_And I don't want to leave without telling him…without telling him…_

XXXX

Hitsugaya had decided there wasn't enough time to bring everyone, but as long as there was someone there to keep him from screwing up in front of Hinamori, he didn't care.

So he only grabbed her other two childhood friends, Renji and Kira, his vice captain Matsumoto, and also of course, Uohana to take care of her.

Unconsciously, Hitsugaya moved to the front of the five and the closet to Hinamori. No one moved to her side, everyone waiting for her.

Suddenly Hitsugaya felt a pang of guilt. Would this be too much for her? In all his excitement, he never once thought of just leaving her here alone or for her to think out her feelings. He suddenly wanted everyone, including himself to just leave, but before he could say anything, he heard Renji saying something.

"Ah-ah! She's waking up!" Renji declared.

Sure enough, the frail girl at the bed's eyes slowly started to open to reveal amber eyes. She sat up quickly, suprising everyone, including herself and quickly took off her oxygen mask. No one said a word.

_Finally…I'll be able to hear her first words…it's been so long since it happened…_

Hinamori looked up, exasperated as if she'd been running forever. She looked around the room, happy to see everyone, but as if she was searching for something specific. Suddenly her eyes dawned on Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya?" She asked in a raspy voice.

_What are you doing, looking for me first, Momo?_

He didn't even notice the lack of his formality (kun) and just gave a deep sigh. His voice, full of annoyance as it always had been. "Hinamori, finally you're awake. Thank –"

Before he could finish he felt tight arms around his neck. Surprised and caught off balance, he almost fell over. He could feel her warmth against his neck. Was this really happening…?

And then, something to really catch him and everyone else off balance, she said her first words for over 3 months. Hitsugaya's eyes widened at them.

"AISHTERU, SHIRO-CHAN!" She shouted.

**xOsawarix**

a/n: Wouldn't that just warm your heart if those really were Hinamori's first words when she woke up? Sorry if there was any OOCness.

yeahh a little cheesy. But if you haven't written fanfiction in over 3 ½ years you'd be a little rusty too xD; and besides I'm a hopeless romance! HitsuHina! I'm thinking of doing a longer HitsuHina fanfic…one where Hitsugaya is a psychologist and Hinamori is one of his patients (oo its more romantic then it sounds!) but I need ideas, so if you have any you'd like to donate, I'd appreciate it much. Ja ne!


End file.
